


Do not Smell the Flowers

by Lyzzardbrain



Series: Healers Blossoms [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Sex Pollen, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyzzardbrain/pseuds/Lyzzardbrain
Summary: Yaz, Ryan and Graham get hit with Sex Spores. Yaz needs extra help from the Doctor.  Slow burn Thasmin ensues, make out sessions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Best of People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617206) by [Lyzzardbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyzzardbrain/pseuds/Lyzzardbrain). 
  * Inspired by [Gray Areas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663438) by [FemmeslashFanatic (with_bleeding_hands)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/with_bleeding_hands/pseuds/FemmeslashFanatic). 



An obligatory sex spores story. 

The Doctor banged her head on the console jumping at the banging on the Tardis door. Yaz, Ryan and Graham looked dishevelled, almost feral. 

A glance at her sonic confirmed her suspicion. “Straight for Pizza and straight back? I specifically said no stopping to smell the flowers. You’ve been hit by an endocrine reactive spore. I think we’ve caught you quick enough that it shouldn’t proceed beyond phase one. “

Choosing her words carefully, trying to strike a clinical tone the Doctor continued. “You’ll need to thoroughly wash yourselves in the shower and also haveanorgasm. Ryan shrugged and headed for his room. At a quizzical look from Graham’s ears not catching the mumbled words, the Doctor made a gesture like shaking a fizzy drink bottle at waist height. The Doctor grabbed a small bottle from a cubby in the console. She mumbled under her breath “thanks old girl” then continued slightly louder, pressing the vial into Graham’s hand, “a white haired Scotsman left these.” Graham read the bottle - marked from the chemist on Darillium for a Dr. John Smith. Viagra. 

The men headed to their rooms in awkward silence. Yaz still looked confused. The Doctor continued “You have a handheld shower head in your room, right?” The doctor winked, “wash really well and you should be OK? Check out the massage settings?”

Feeling a bit feverish, Yaz hid her ongoing bafflement at the sense that she was missing some vital information but Played along to not look foolish. She headed back to her room. 

Half an hour later, the Doctor found Ryan and Graham playing Pool in the rec lounge. Graham gave the bottle back, untouched. The Doctor pulled out her sonic and scanned them. “The pollen’s out of your systems, no harm no foul. Don’t sink the black one or you’ll lose, so I’m told. 

The Doctor and the men played pool, the Doctor winning every round against the two men. After a hour, Ryan, who had been checking his watch every few minutes “do you suppose Yaz is OK? I mean, she hasn’t come, erm, finished”  
“Ryan”, Graham warned. “It has been nearly two hours since we got back.  
“I’ll go check that she’s OK - Those shower heads can occupy a person . . .”  
“Right Doc, Graham said with a knowing look,.”.  
“Oh be quiet you, you’re near as bad as River!” “

“”Who’s River” Graham mouthed, but the Doctor was already off at a run. She was so torn between wanting to to check on Yasmin, and not wanting to be inappropriate. The last few days as the doctor went through her heat cycle had caused enough damage and inflicted enough awkwardness in their friendship. 

A tentative knock got no response, nor a gentle call of her name. “I’m really sorry Yazmin, but I need to check on you. 

The Doctor’s sonic opened the door, and her stomach sank like a stone at what she saw inside.


	2. Phase 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz did not resolve the spore on her own, and gets some very intimate instruction from the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of can’t believe I’m writing this. Sort of based off a Star Wars fic called Gray Areas in the Leia/Rey ship, and also “Wink and a smile” in this one.

Yaz was indeed showered, and wrapped in a fuzzy bathrobe. She was also semi conscious lying on the floor, feverish and disoriented. A quick scan with the sonic and the doctor’s face fell further. 

The Doctor grabbed Yaz’s cell phone, plugged into the wall and turned on the camera, and spoke into it. “Ok Yaz, I need to record all of this for you. What’s going to happen here may be a violation. You may wonder what happened and I want you to see for yourself. I want to be as honest and upfront as possible. I will try to get your consent, but I need to save your life. I will first try to help you wake up enough to understand what has to happen.”

The doctor set the phone up to continue to record video of the room. Taking Yaz’s hand in hers “tell me what happened? “  
“Cleaned up, had a shower, washed off all the pollen, decided to take a nap on the floor. “

“Did you, you know . . “ Yaz still looked confused at the doctor’s gesture. 

Something occurred to the Doctor, that despite what had transpired the day before, Yaz may actually not be aware of exactly why an orgasm is. The Doctor hadn’t exactly been doing her _best work,_ only trace chemicles from a weak release was enough to resolve her fever. 

“I’m sorry Yaz, but I need to know,”. ‘Proper words Doctor,’. “Do you ever masturbate? Have you ever had an orgasm?” Not counting the one the doctor had forced from her the day before.   
“I thought just boys did that”  
“ stupid Doctor, should be clearer, girls can also have orgasms. You need to have an orgasm very soon to dissipate the drug the spore put into your bloodstream.”  
The Doctor helped Yaz on to her bed. 

You need to touch your genitals in whatever way feels good to you, and don’t stop until you climax. Please Yaz, do it now. I’ll wait over here. I’ll read a book, don’t mind me, but you have to do this now. “

The Doctor dreaded the thought that she may need to bring it about again.

“I don’t know how” Yaz was looking tearful now. “I hate using tampons, I don’t like anything inside me”. 

“You don’t need to go inside. The Doctor handed Yaz a tube of lube. Just “, the doctor warmed some between her hands and put it on Yaz’s fingers “just rub all around.” 

The doctor’s voice went from desperate pleading to teacher instructing, all the while staring somewhere two inches over Yaz’ head. There are two sets of lips, or labia. Behind them is your rectum. In front of that is the hole you don’t like to put tampons in, inside the two layers of skin. Found that?”  
Yaz nodded. “Trace between the inner and outer lips until you find a bump. “ Yaz jumped when she found it. “You’re on the right track”  
“I thought that’s where pee came out”.  
“Nope, that one is just back from there. That little bundle is your clitoris. Has no purpose except to make you feel good. It has as many nerve endings as an entire penis. Touch it in different ways, light, hard, move it back and forth, when something feels good keep doing it.” The Doctor turned away, trying to give Yaz as much privacy as she could, yet anxious that her friend resolve the spore. 

It only took a few minutes before Yaz cried out and arched her back with a grunt. Much stronger than yesterday. The Doctor gave her a moment of privacy, and surreptitiously scanned her friend. 

“Am I clear? Yaz asked, trying to be composed. It all felt, well awkward and clinical. The Doctor completely lacked the raw passion of the day before, which had indeed been a turn on, Yaz realized.   
The look on the doctor’s face showed her distress and answered Yaz’s question. 

“You’ve advanced to phase two, unfortunately, though you may have a brief reduction in symptoms, you will require a more advanced intervention, and soon.


	3. Lucidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor tries to get consent for what is next. I don’t think this needs the rape-non-con warning, but I’m open to it. Please let me know in comments.

“Yaz, you’ll only have a few minutes of lucidity now before . . . “  
“Right Doctor. What do I need?”  
“A precise release of dopamine and oxytocin. You need skin to skin contact while having another orgasm. There isn’t much time, but I could get Ryan or Graham to sit with you if you’d be more comfortable. It is so intimate and I am so sorry. Perhaps if we had access to a full service hospital . ..”  
  
The Doctor could see Yaz already struggling to stay present.  
“You stay Doctor, that’s be nice”.  
Yaz looked like she might fall asleep. “Listen to me PC Khan. “ Yaz’s eyes cleared again.  
  
“ You need to know how this can go. I’ll strip down to my underthings and sit behind you, your back to my front. Hopefully an, ahem, err, orgasm under those circumstances will resolve the spore. If it does not, there is one further level of intervention we can do here. Do I have your permission to proceed, and to stimulate you if you become unable to stimulate yourself?”  
  
“You can do whatever I need. What will you have to do to me if that plan doesn’t work?” Yaz hopes not to put the Doctor out too much. She knew how much yesterday’s incident had upset the Doctor and did not want a repeat. She has never had a more wonderful friend, and she doesn’t want to need anything from her.  
  
“Will you have to bring one of the men in? Can they use a condom?”Yaz shrugged out of her robe and climbed in front of the Doctor in the suggested position, as the Doctor stared intently at a spot on the ceiling.  
  
“I can ask them to erm come if you prefer, but I can complete the treatment. No, I would also need to, complete a sexual personal . . .” The Doctor was fidgeting nervously and looking everywhere except at the beauty before her. The doctor took a deep breath and said all at once  
“I’dhavetocomewhiletouchingyou”.  
The Doctor blushed deep red and swiped her hair out of her eyes. Sensing the Doctor’s distress, Yaz went back to touching herself, and said with as much solemnity as she could muster under the circumstances  
“I would deeply appreciate you doing whatever you must. I’d prefer it be you if possible. If you can avoid penetration, I would prefer that. “  
“Thank you PC Khan. There is no need for or benefit from penetration for this spore. “. The Doctor settled into position with her arms around her friend, keeping her mind focussed on helping her, ignoring her own mounting arousal, and the self-loathing that came with it.


	4. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz learns more about how her body can respond. The Doctor tries to hide her lust.

The Doctor tried to hold herself as still as possible as she wrapped her arms around Yaz, carefully staying away from the soft mound of her breast. The slick ticking sound continued but Yaz seemed to be having more difficulty this time. 

What the Doctor didn’t know was that Yaz was facing a predicament. She was sure if she had another orgasm, she would pee, she could feel it. If she peed, the doctor would feel it too. So Yaz kept the stimulation just light enough, slow enough to delay while her spore addled brain found a solution. Too disoriented to get up and go, maybe a towel? Her robe? Her hand was also getting sore. 

The Doctor felt her fidgeting. 

“Yaz, you’re doing great”. Would a vibrator help? The doctor had grabbed a part of River’s collection of sex toys - she liked to buy them to try to embarrass him, when she was a him, especially the him with the chin. 

“No, I just, well, don’t want to make a mess.”

“Ah yes, female ejaculation. Brilliant invention I say, helps prevent urinary track infections I’d guess”. ‘Feels amazing, will be doing it later, Control yourself Doctor!’ 

Yaz cried out a second time, and the warm moisture soaked through from Yaz to the Doctor’s underwear, now drenched through both ways. The blond woman struggled for self control, she so much wanted to kiss and caress the beautiful woman come undone in her arms. Unlike yesterday, this kind of self control was entirely within her reach, she just didn’t want to be that controlled. But she had to be. She had to prove that she was in control of herself now. 

The doctor scanned with her sonic again. “I’m so sorry Yaz, it hasn’t been enough, but the additional reciprocal feedback should be.”  
Despite the post euphoric glow, Yaz was again experiencing the reprieve from the spore that would give her a somewhat coherent thought, and PC Khan had something to say.  
“Doctor, I just had my first two real orgasms ever in front of you, touching you. If anything, you having to do it would make me feel better about the whole thing. Get rubbing.”

Something in Yaz’s tone aroused the Doctor immensely. She tried to hide it, only replying “Yes Ma’am”

Yaz sat behind the Doctor, but up on her knees, peering over the Doctor’s shoulder, continuing to massage her own vulva. Eagerly the doctor shoved her own hand inside her knickers. Two fingers moved her clit hood back and forth rapidly over the bundle of nerves. Yaz watched, fully entranced from her vantage point. The doctor tried to hide the strength of her orgasm as she silently screamed , her release triggering a third from Khan. 

Keeping her head down, the doctor scanned a final time, trying her best to sound composed, as if this medical procedure had had little effect on her. She used her already sodden knickers to clean up as best as she could then tossed them in Yaz’s laundry hamper. She put her clothes back on. “You’ll be fine PC Khan. Please review the recording, and we can discuss any concerns you may have once you have rested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof


	5. A talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor’s shame, the policewoman’s Power.

Yasmin Khan’s picked herself up off the floor and headed in for her third shower of the day. With the spore’s effects cleared she could start sorting out the emotional roller coaster of the last hour. And she had something new to learn about her shower head. She laughed ruefully to herself. 

First in her mind was the clear, obvious in hindsight revelation that she is a lesbian with a gigantic crush on the Doctor. She never seemed to have crushes like her friends, or her sister. She would have intense feelings for other girls, a desire for close friendships where they would share all their secrets, but she never connected that to her mental image of lesbians - a name she was called sometimes but that came across as man-hating and angry, or else a show put on for men’s enjoyment, none of which described anything she would think of about herself. 

She tried an experiment, thinking about what she hoped for most from the Doctor, long conversations, secrets shared, back rubs, while pointing the shower head to her still- sensitive labia. The effect was immediate, as she came again in seconds, but also became too sensitive to possibly try again. 

‘OK, I’m a big old dyke. I can deal with that later. Her mother had tried so many times to tell her that was OK, they weren’t _that_ kind of muslims, but she had never assiciated her close female friendships with the previous academic idea of lesbians. 

The next issue was the Doctor herself. She had never been so cold as when they had shared that physical intimacy, actually calling her PC Khan before practically running out of the room. She looked disgusted. Was she disgusted with Yaz? Her naivety? Not knowing something so obvious about her own body? The idea of being sexual with another woman? 

Yaz decided to review the tape to try to understand. Dressed and sitting at her desk she reviewed the video on her phone. With her trained police eye, she saw first and foremost that the doctor was very scared, and sort of embarrassed from the beginning. 

She clearly cared about Khan’s well being, afraid she’d succumb to the spores, that’s why she was angry, that’s what she was hiding behind a clinical demeanour. 

Watching the Doctor’s physical reaction, her dilated pupils and shallow breathing while Yaz reached her first orgasm betrayed ed her cool demeanour. She was enjoying this on some level. A spark of hope jumped in Yaz’s heart and overused clit at that thought. The disgust flashed on the Doctor’s face as she slid in behind Yaz. Why that position, she did not know, it was not the most intimate, and that was the point perhaps. 

The terror returned to the Doctor’s face when the time came for her to touch herself. What stood out on rewatching was how fast she completed, and how ashamed she looked upon leaving. Yaz considered. 

The Doctor hadn’t done anything wrong. She was very careful not to take advantage in any way. In those moments Yaz would have let the Doctor do anything, and she would have done anything the Doctor asked. Was the Doctor ashamed of being with a woman? No, Yaz was pretty sure the Doctor and Angstrom has a romp on Desolation. There was no point ruminating on these questions. She would have to ask the Doctor herself. 

__The Doctor had headed straight to the rec room to tell Graham and Ryan that Yaz was OK, the spores has just affected her differently, but she would be OK. Ryan went back to his video game, not wanting to think more about his classmate. Graham picked up on something else._ _

__“Doc, can you help me with this ruddy Kurig, I always end up with coffee grounds everywhere. “. When they saw Ryan’s headphones go on, he continued “you look like you just killed a puppy. What’s wrong?”_ _

“Have you ever, since the whole “me too” thing found yourself questioning your past actions, wondering if you ever did anything that hurt someone so bad they’ll hurt the rest of their lives?” Graham might have been scared or defensive at that point, but for some reason he thought he might be talking to the white haired Scotsman version of the Doctor at the moment.  
“You can drive yourself crazy thinking that way. We’ve all made mistakes, I never knew how much racism was as much a part of me as the air I breathe until Grace. We can’t change the past, just try to do better now. 

“I’ve travelled with so many young women, It’s almost inevitable they fall in love with me, or with the adventure, projected on to me like a screen. Most of them end up hurt in the end. I fell in love once before, and it broke my heart. My Rose.” The Doctor’s voice broke for a minute. “To help Yaz, I had to . .”   
“It’s OK you don’t have to tell me the details”  
“I can’t help feeling I violated her. I know she’s falling in love with me, and I’m afraid . . .”  
“You love her too”.  
“What do I do? I’m an old man, woman, being, and she’s almost a child. She’s in my care. “  
“She isn’t a child. I know it looks that way to old eyes. She’s chosen to be with you. Let her decide, give her the power. Let her know she won’t loose your friendship - it isn’t a second prize. God, that’s the speech I tried to give Ryan when he said last year he got friend zoned. “ 

Just then, Yaz walked in. “Doctor, I have some questions. “ Graham gave the Doctor a ‘you’ve got this’ look and the Doctor and Yaz disappeared into the Tardis. 

The Doctor led them into the console room and pulled a few levers. She opened the doors, and Yaz looked out. “Why are we just outside Sheffield? Are you sending me home?” Yaz held her voice steady by a force of sheer will.  
“You can stay with me on the Tardis if you want, we can travel to the edges of space and time, but for this conversation, I need you to know, absolutely to the bottom of your being that you are safe, and you are free to go. Should we talk on the Tardis, or out there?” 

“There’s a cabin I know over in the park’s district, can I let that for us?”  
“Sounds perfect.” 

__After dropping Ryan and Graham at home, the women headed to the rented cabin. The simple accommodations gave the women their space and privacy._ _

__Once they had tea and were sitting on the couch they sat in silence._ _

spoke first. “I watched the video.”  
“How was it”  
“Hot - mostly. “  
“I am pretty good”  
“Shut up”  
“What did you want to know”. 

__“What disgusted you? Me in specific or lesbians in general?”_ _

__“Wh . .”  
“There’s no point in denying - when you left you looked disgusted. Am I grotesque to you?”_ _

__“Yaz, you are brilliant and beautiful, and yes, hot. I am not disgusted with you, I’m disgusted with me. You were direly ill, and I took pleasure from it. I know that you are attracted to me. I notice the long stares, the way you react if our bodies touch for any reason. I pretended not to notice so you wouldn’t be embarrassed. I like you Yasmin Khan, and I don’t want you getting hurt. “_ _

__“You knew I had a crush on you before I did. I just figured it out. I always thought I made friends wrong somehow. You did what you had to to save me from my own naivety. It’s normal to be sexually aroused in a sexual situation. “. That had been part of her training around sex crimes. Like your mouth watering for good and bad food, sexual response is involuntary. Yaz took the Doctor’s hand in both of hers._ _

__“Look at me Doctor, you did nothing wrong. I’ve learned amazing things today. I’m a lesbian. You’re the first person I’ve told. My mother told me, but that doesn’t count. My strange desire to follow you around and be with you every waking minute, this thing I have spent years thinking I was crazy when it happened with a friend or teacher or co worker is a crush. I never knew what one of those felt like before. My body can do amazing things I’d never dreamed possible. I know these things because of you. You had the position and power. You could have forced me to pleasure you. You could have” she brushed away a tear “but you didn’t. I don’t expect you to return my feelings. I am so free now that I understand them. “_ _

__The Doctor was crying too. “This is hard, Yaz, but there’s things you need to know about me. I’m far from perfect. I’m dangerous. The people I travel with get hurt. I have done horrible things in my life, I carry tremendous guilt. When you look at me you see a thirty five year old woman, but I have lived for thousands of years. I have killed in cold blood. For centuries I believed I destroyed my whole race. I found out I saved them, but guilt like that leaves a mark._ _

__I have taken you to the stars. Who wouldn’t fall in love? I see and feel time. I don’t die like you will die so soon to me. In a blink of an eye to me you’ll be as old as Umbreen. Still just as beautiful._ _

__I am known as a slayer of worlds, the president of Earth, the warrior of Trenzalor where I fought a war 1000 years long. Those people who have travelled with me, some are trapped in other worlds or times, some had to forget everything that happened. My wife died the day I met her. “_ _

__The doctor wept silently for a few minutes while Yaz rubbed her back._ _

__“So here’s my question, knowing what you know about me, could Monica Lewinski consent to sex with Bill Clinton?”  
Yaz spit her tea across the floor. “What does that have to do with anything? Wasn’t she the intern Clinton lied about having sex with?”_ _

__“Could she, as an intern not much older than you consent to sex with the president of the United States, can you, brilliant, beautiful PC Khan consent to sex with the president of Earth”._ _

__“Don’t get ahead of yourself Doctor, we’re not even dating yet, don’t go assuming I’m going to consent to sex. “_ _

__“But today, what was that?”  
“Necessary medical treatment, wasn’t it?” PC Khan’s piercing gaze withered at the doctor’s hearts. _ _

__“I swear on River’s Grave. Even the most sophisticated system of injections doesn’t get the right timing, right chemicals. I should know. I was in phase 4 when the Tardis Materialized in River’s cell. It took months of treatment and a stay with the sisters of the infinite schism before I was right again.”_ _

__“OK Yaz nodded, best cop voice on, I believe you. But no monkey business. If you want to date me, you will respect me. If we ever decide to have sex, we will decide together. No pressure, no manipulation. Whatever had to happen today does not mean the same is allowed in the future. We have this cabin for two days, my days off work. Staying together in this cabin, sharing a bed, none of that is consent. There’s a bus stop at the top of the lane. We are both free to leave at any time. While we are here, we are equals.”_ _

__Something about that speech really turned the Doctor on. Though she was still scared, something inside her flickered. Was it possible, just maybe in this form, with this crew, she could allow herself the indulgence of love?_ _

__The Doctor gently took Yaz’s hands in hers. “Yasmin Khan, I would be so honoured if you would consider being my girlfriend. If this handholding is the most intimacy we share, I will be thrilled. When they looked into each other’s eyes, it was the deepest intimacy they had ever shared. And for now, it was enough._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be Prepared to move into some slow burn, the complete opposite of what had been.


	6. Starting Fresh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long talk and a slooooow burn

Yaz grabbed cheese, fruit and crackers and they snacked as they talked. 

“Tell me about them, about what happened” Yaz implored gently the doctor’s hand was in hers, on her lap, but she deftly blocked the doctor’s attempt to touch her knee.  
‘Slow-I can do slow’ the Doctor reminded herself, and her aching vulva. 

Starting with Rose, the doctor outlined the story of each of her companions and their final fates. Both women were in fresh tears by the end. They swivelled so they were sitting knee to knee, not quite touching and Yaz took one of the Doctor’s hands in each of hers.  
“ let me see if I’ve got this right.  
Rose is in a parallel universe with her mother, and her father who didn’t die, and a human copy of you that she’s likely married to. 

Martha is with Rose’s ex and has an amazing job working for a top secret government alien fighting organization. 

Donna is married to the man of her dreams and filthy rich because you used you time machine to help her win the lottery. 

River Song still travels up and down your timeline, though when she died to save you and so many others, she lives on, and has tea with A Victorian Lesbian maid and her dinosaur wife. 

Amy and Rory lived out long lives together in Old New York. 

Clara travels the cosmos in a diner -tardis  
Bill gave her life to save many, but may possibly be with her girlfriend in the puddle?” Yaz takes a finger to the side of the Doctor’s face to encourage eye contact. “Those fates do not frighten me. I’m police - if I die saving innocent lives- that’s what I signed up for. You did your very best for every one of them, and they chose their fates.

Ok Doctor, now I need help understanding your rules for relationships. You are married, but you have sex with strangers, but were terrified to touch yourself in front of me. Help me understand“. Yasmin’s tone was kind, curious and gentle. 

“Bringing myself sexual pleasure in front of you, basically forcing you to watch me masturbate is a form of assault. Like some guy in a trench coat it a park, learing at joggers and pulling ‘is pud.”

Yaz laughed aloud at that. “A police badge can have a deflating affect on **that **situation”****

The Doctor pulled her hands back to herself but maintained eye contact. “Labels from your world are incomplete for me, but I will try to explain. 

You might say River and I are polyamorous. We love each other and are committed to each other, but we are free to date, have sex with and marry other people. We never know if or when we will see each other, or for how long. She actually actively wants me to be with someone, because it’s best for me. She is also very open” the Doctor blushed and looked away” to all sorts of combinations. Not everyone wants to play, and that’s fine. I can’t guarantee that you’ll never see me in an intimate situation with her, or that she’ll not invite you to join.” 

The Doctor used all her strength to keep her hands from fidgeting and to look into Yaz’s beautiful brown eyes, expecting to see fear and betrayal. She saw neither. 

“This is all very new for me Doctor. You have such a strong ethical framework around your sexuality. I’m still figuring mine out. If you and I were seeing each other, I’d understand you being with River if the opportunity came up. I’m not sure if I could join you.” The doctor nodded, looking relieved.  
“I don’t feel the same way about random strangers. Even ones as hot as Angstrom”. The Doctor has the good grace to blush.  
“I can totally live with that. The reason I could have sex with her is that there were absolutely no strings attached and we both knew it and agreed before hand. Fresh regenerations can have a **lot** of sexual energy. I didn’t really have any time to, well release any of it. Actually, come to think of it” the Doctor looked cheekily at Yaz”I seem to have a lot of sexual energy now.”  
Yaz lightly placed her hand on the Doctor’s and steadily held the hazel eyes in her own. “I will be your girlfriend.” Yaz’s ears felt hot with her coming confession, and her clit throbbed with the thought. “I have a lot of sexual energy right now too.” The Doctor started to lean in for a kiss, but Yaz stopped her. “ I’d love to keep on talking, holding hands, but let’s not rush. I’m afraid if we start kissing I won’t want to stop, and I’m just not ready.”

The doctor broke into a huge grin. “Yaz I lo - like you more already.” 

They talked until sunset, holding hands, a back rub when the tears fell. As the light faded, Yaz excused herself outside. If the Doctor hadn’t known better she would have thought it was a smoke break. 

She watched in quiet reverence as Yaz lovingly went through the prayer motions standing, kneeling, and prostate. A part of her own heart felt the awe and wonder and beauty of the universe, and sensed that her failings could not outweigh the good. Yaz would make her a better person. 

Yaz returned with fresh tears. “I prayed du’a for your friends who are lost and far away. I hope this is OK”. 

“Love and friendship are strong bonds. Nothing is truly lost in the universe. Your prayers matter. “. The Doctor stood and stretched out her arms. “I won’t get handsy, I promise” and Yaz fell in for a giant bear hug. They both breathed deeply of each other and the growing bond between them. 

There was one bedroom in the cabin and the couch could make a half descent bed. Yaz went into the bedroom first and put on simple, flannel Pyjamas. The Doctor swapped in after and did likewise. By the time she was out, Yaz had cleaned up their snack. 

They both spoke at once. “I’ll take the couch”. 

“Jinx” The Doctor grinned. Yaz looked down shyly for a moment. 

“We could both take the bed. I trust you. I think I trust myself. I’m not afraid. “ 

They lay together on the bed, talking and giggling well into the wee hours of the morning. When Yaz could barely keep her eyes open, she leaned over and kissed the Doctor on the cheek. “Sleep well”. The Doctor did the same, and they fell asleep back to back, almost touching. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve decided to do some slow burn here. The smut will cum Sorry come if the author is fed with comments.


	7. At the Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy day together. Slow burn

The Doctor was awake first, and made a hearty breakfast with eggs and turkey sausage. She poked around the little cabin and found some puzzles, board games, and a bocci ball set. They could find lots to entertain themselves and keep their hands busy. They went for a long walk along a path by the lake while Yaz pointed out what she knew of the local birds and wildlife. The day was easy and fun. Nothing too intense, but as they got used to their new relationship, got comfortable being close to each other, the casual touches became more common. A hand on a shoulder, a whispered joke in an ear, an accidental brush of arm across a breast that left them both blushing and turning away with apologies. 

They hadn’t kissed, not on the lips. They got some ice cream, and when some dripped down Yaz’s cheek, the Doctor caught it with a finger, which she licked way more suggestively than she needed to. 

The heat pooled low in Yaz’s belly, and the Doctor couldn’t miss the brief flash of fire in her eyes. 

“That was mine! Yaz chased the Doctor and stole her cone. She licked it slowly and suggestively while the Doctor looked on, mesmerized as if it was her, not the ice cream being treated to Yaz’s tongue. 

Yaz ran with both cones back to the cabin where the Doctor chased her and grabbed Yaz’s cone and swirled her tongue over it. They were both panting from running and arousal. They quickly finished each other’s cones. Yaz saw some ice cream on the Doctor’s chin and kissed in off. The Doctor did the same, and standing in the kitchen of their little cabin, their lips hung tantalizingly close. Yaz wrapped her arms around the Doctor, carefully putting her hands on the small of her friend’s back between the two great temptations of her bra and her bum. They stood like that for a couple of breaths energized, nervous and flushed. 

Yaz closed the distance between them, gently touching her lips to the Doctor’s. Their closed lips moved against each other for a moment before Yaz pulled back and rested her head on the Doctor’s shoulder for a hug. 

Later, when Yaz returned from her prayers, the Doctor had to ask what was brewing on her mind. “I’ve never seen you so careful to honour all your prayer times. Are we going to fast? Am I corrupting you?” The last was said with an exaggerated seductive twinkle that got the Doctor a throw cushion in the face. 

“I feel amazing. My faith is so strong right now, like I’m confident I’m doing what I’m meant to do, the same way that I felt when I joined the police force. Usually when we’re together we’re travelling, so the prayer schedule is more flexible.”

“I’m so glad you are at peace with us. It’s very new to me. I’m enjoying getting to know you this way. Our way. “

They were again sitting and holding hands, but now all four hands rested touching their knees.

Yaz bowed her head, embarrassed. “I am really turned on right now.” It wasn’t a come on, and the Doctor could hear that in her voice. The older women held the younger’s hands, and waited for her eyes to come back up. 

When she did, the Doctor looked right into Yaz’s dark eyes. “I am too. And that’s OK.”

“You’re not mad for me leading you on?”

“I’m enjoying being with you in this. Being turned on is a beautiful thing all by itself. “

“My heart isn’t ready for what my body craves. “ 

“What does your heart want?”  
“To be close to you. And fake Chinese food. There’s really good chicken balls with red sauce and ginger beef we can get delivered here”

They found an old VCR and a stack of tapes, and watched Greece, Footloose and Dirty Dancing (Nobody puts Baby in a corner) back to back to back, all snuggled together on a dumpy old purple sofa. 

When they finally climbed into bed for their last night at the cabin the Doctor said “I’m glad we did this. It was brilliant.” Snuggled closely together, they kissed, tenderly and gently, sucking and licking each other’s lips for a moment, running their hands over each other’s backs and arms. Eventually the fell asleep entwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next back to the Tardis. Ryan and Graham will need help coping with the lovebirds and an expert will drop in from Darillium.


	8. Morning in bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last day of the mini vacation starts with a lazy morning in bed, and some graphic dreams.

On the last morning of their mini-vacation the doctor woke up first again but this time she lay and watched Yaz sleep. The beauty before her was astounding. The doctor reached out and brushed a loose strand of Yaz’s hair off her face. In her sleep she moaned a sensuous moan and leaned in to the Doctor’s faltering hand. 

She withdrew her hand, but Yaz reaches out for it “feels nice, don’t stop. “ the Doctor continued the gentle forehead rub and Yaz settled back into a deeper sleep, one touched by pleasant dreams, if the noises she made were any indication. The doctor ignored her own body’s response, completing a crossword puzzle book from the nightstand all in her head. 

Yaz woke herself up with a particularly lascivious moan, followed by a snorting snore. She blushed seeing the Doctor there, who just smiled gently, putting down the book. Yaz snuggled close to the doctor and murmured “hold me”. 

The warm hug soon led to gentle, chaste kisses, but interspersed with Yaz describing how the Doctor had been touching her in her dream. “It sounded like you were enjoying it” the Doctor smirked. 

At that Yaz kissed the Doctor more assertively, probing her tongue into her waiting mouth, and ghosting her hand lightly and briefly over the rise of the side of the Doctor’s breast before pulling herself back to look the Doctor in her desire shrouded eyes. “I want you so bad right now Doctor. I’m aching for you. You’re brilliant and gorgeous and so damn hot.” Yaz’s fingers toyed with the Doctor’s pyjama bottom for a second, then she drew back. 

The Doctor could see the younger woman’s struggle, testing herself and her boundaries. “Hey, there’s no rush”

“But we go back today. If we don’t do this now, everything will change when we get back. “

“ are you worried about Graham and Ryan, how this will affect the fam?”

“I’m pretty sure the fam’ll be OK. Will you?”

“I’m always OK”

“Will you still want this?”

“I’ve wanted this, and you’ve shown me we can have it, and how. You’re in charge Yaz. I’ll say no if I need to, but you decide how we can touch. I won’t do anything to or for you unless you do it first, or tell me plainly. See” the Doctor said hands up. I won’t casually grope your elbow unless you grope mine first. “

Yaz was giggling now, making a show of indecently molesting the Doctor’s elbow, the grinned, patted her twice on the breast and folded her hands in her lap. The doctor took the bait and did the same light tap back and they both broke down in a fit of giggles before packing up the air bnb and taking the Tardis to pick up the men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. If you want to see how this plays out back on the Tardis, and how the situation reaches the point the men ask for help, and what help comes, feed the author with comments.


	9. Frisky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the Tardis the women can’t keep their hands to themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No proofread just wanted to get it up

The doctor dropped Yaz at home to grab more things then went to pick up Graham and Ryan. They had already agreed to share their new relationship status while all four of them were together. 

“Hey gents, how was your weekend?” 

Ryan answered first “I went to work. Sorta dull but good to see me mates, grab a pint, no monsters, boring ordinary bubble wrap.” He was sort of subdued, even for Ryan.

Graham added “tied up more of Grace’s estate. Not easy work, but it has to get done. Papers at the bank, meetings with the lawyer, really glad her will was in order, for Ryan’s sake, don’t need his fath . . Well you know. “

Ryan piped in “Gran made sure Graham and I would be OK, and it helps that we’re you know, sorta mates now. My da’ might challenge the will, it’s stupid”. 

Graham added “after travelling with ya, real life isn’t so grand.”

The Doctor started to build up to one of her ‘ ordinary life is the greatest speeches, but thought better. “Yaz showed me a cabin in the lake country where her family likes to holiday. I learned I’m not so great at bocci ball. I’m so sorry yer family’s fightin’. Grace was all light an’ love, the glimpse I got. Her life is worth more than petty bickerin’. “

“Wait” Ryan interjected, “Yaz took ya to the lake? To a cabin? What’s this now? And” narrowing his eyes, “where is she now? Is she coming back?”

The men had been discussing at home the sudden return to Sheffield, worries about what might have actually transpired with Yaz and the Doctor. Yaz’s giant crush on the Doctor was unmistakeable to them, there was 10 quid on the table for Yaz to kiss the Doctor, and 25 for whether the Doctor would flail her arms and break something if she did. 

Their greatest fear was that Yaz would make a move and the Doctor would turn her down, and Yaz would leave and the fam wouldn’t be the same. 

“She’s getting some things at her flat, she’ll be back in a jiff”

“What did you two get up to?” Ryan asked, a bit pointedly. 

“Oh you know, cabbiny things. Walks on the beach, discovered I’m rubbish at bocci ball. 

Graham looked suspicious - “you keep telling us that. everyone is rubbish at bocci ball. What aren’t you telling us?

“Ooh, we ate ice cream and watched movies - Grease, Footloose, oh, what was the other thing? Dirty Dancing.”

“You two were Dirty Dancing??” Ryan sounded incredulous. 

The pink started at the Doctor’s ears and worked its way down as the Doctor spluttered “Dirty Dancing is a film we watched, not that it’s not what we, not really Dirty, danced in the lake, maybe a bit of a swamp.”

The Doctor was I full flail mode as Yaz walked into the Tardis. 

Graham chimed in “The Doctor was just telling us about the Dirty Dancing you did at a cabin by the lake. “ Yaz blanched momentarily, whispering in the Doctor’s ear,

“I thought we were going to tell them together.”

Unfortunately the effect of Yaz whispering I her ear caused the Doctor to swoon just a bit. Ryan saw it. And squealed. 

“Oh my GOD! You did! I mean . . .”

Yaz regained her cool, replying “yes, we did watch the movie Dirty Dancing.” She wrapped her arms around the Doctor, playing with her earring. “And yes, we are dating.”

“I’m stoked for you two, and you, old man, owe me what, 10 quid?”

That depends, did the Doctor br . . .” 

“Later Ryan” Graham cautioned, but Yaz and the Doctor weren’t listening, as Yaz’s lips found the sensitive points on the Doctor’s neck. “So, ahem Doctor, where we off to now?”

The Doctor was distracted, looking briefly at Graham “how about you . You pick. “. The under her breath “how are you doing that to me Yasmin Khan? And a sigh turned groan just loud enough for Graham and Ryan to hear. 

“I’d love to see the space equivalent of a truck stop. Meet the most interesting folks there, between where they were and where they’re going.”

Sure enough, the Doctor landed them at just the sort of place, full of fast food from three galaxies, and tourist kitch, and a massive arcade. The men grabbed credit chits and slipped out, Ryan to the games, Graham to people watch. Perhaps the women needed a bit more time alone. 

“I hope we aren’t making them uncomfortable” Yaz cautioned. “You are making me uncomfortable - in the best possible way, thank you Yaz, I feel so alive right now.”

They kissed against the console, long, slow and deep, full of promise, pressed to each other’s thigh, arms wrapped tight. 

The doctor broke the kiss, looking into Yaz’s eyes, she saw trust, adoration, and no small measure of lust. Yaz pulled them together again, for just a moment, regret and resolve in her voice. “Let’s go find Graham and Ryan - see what they’ve found out about this place.”

Opening the Tardis doors they found both men sitting on a bench outside. “It’s Ninety first rotation, everyone’s gone home for traditional geometric cakes and gene group bonding “- graham explained. 

“Yeh, like Christmas, but I did find an amazing 92nd rotation pre sale on this awesome looking board game . . .” Ryan shrugged. 

Inside the Tardis they ate vending machine snacks, and some old Mr. Noodles from the shelf, and settled in to try the new game, which played something like Settlers of Catan in the dark with glow sticks. The dark was probably good because Yaz could not keep her hands off the Doctor, and she was getting bolder. 

They were playing they’re own game, make it as hard as possible for the other to engage in normal conversation. By the end of the game, Yaz‘s hand was on the Doctor’s stomach under her shirt, and the Doctor was massaging Yaz’s breasts. When Ryan went to turn on the light, they shuffled a bit apart, trying to compose themselves. Graham yawned, and said “I’m heading to bed, you kids keep playing.”

Yaz chimed in “come on Ryan, one more round, three player this time?”

“I’ll catch you two later, I’ve a blog I’ve been meaning to read.”

Once he was gone, the energy shifted , quieter, less silly, a little nervous. After a moment of light kissing Yaz asked shyly “would you come back to my room?”

“Sleepover at Yaz’s, how exciting!!” Ryan and Graham both called back “have fun!!” And they walked hand and hand to Yaz’s room. 

Outside the door, Yaz stopped, and turned, all serious again. “I’m not ready you know. I don’t know what’s gotten in to me being back here. Maybe it’s safe with the guys here. It’s not like we can have sex while Graham reads the paper.”

The Doctor laughed a beautiful laugh like crystal glasses clinking together at that image. Adding “And Ryan playing X box”. 

“But seriously Doctor, I’ve been teasing you all night.”

“We’ve been teasing each other. This all feels so amazing to me, to see it through your eyes. I’ve got this warm ball or energy just growing in me. I’ve lived for over 2000 years, but you have more experience than me at being a woman. I’m hungry for something but I hardly even know what. In a man’s body no one could miss how turned on I’ve been all night.”

“Oh Doctor I know exactly what I want, where I want your fingers, your tongue, and how I want to touch you. But tonight, I just want to lie beside you, as turned on as I am, and be in this moment with you.”

They dressed separately for bed and snuggled down together, kissing and touching, find and memorizing those magical places that brought out deep, erotic moans until the early hours of the morning as they both fell into sexually charged sleep.


	10. Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In private Yaz and the Doctor kept winding each other tighter and tighter. They would talk about all the things they would do “one day”,

Team Tardis settled into a new normal, with Ryan and Graham getting used to the ever-present sexual energy filling the Tardis. It wasn’t unusual to walk into the kitchen, library, cinema, lounge or console room to find them with their tongues down each other’s throats, clothing mussed up and not even bothering to look embarrassed. 

Perhaps Graham and Ryan we’re both avoiding the subject a bit. Ryan had lived with his gran and Graham during much of their engagement and the months after their wedding, and also during some of his young teenage self- explorations, and the men had developed their own codes of silence and avoidance. It was more likely that a soft peck on the cheek would earn “oh my God you two get a ROOM” from Ryan than their more suggestive and compromising positions. 

They continued on their adventures, in some ways all the stronger as a team, knowing their roles and solidified in their relationships. Graham was like everyone’s dad, and strong at building relationships on the ground. Ryan and Yaz were like best bro’s. Ryan was actually feeling relieved that Yaz wasn’t interested in him, because he really didn’t like to be in romantic relationships, and was afraid the team dynamic could have pulled that way. 

In private Yaz and the Doctor kept winding each other tighter and tighter. They would talk about all the things they would do “one day”, while keeping barriers like clothes and no genital touching in place. 

To the Doctor this felt like a great game and adventure, going through life with heightened arousal making everything more exciting and alive. Of course she could have popped off any night to find River to release her pent up sexual energy, she could relieve it herself, but why when this was so - invigorating. 

Yaz, on the other hand, was struggling. She wanted this. She was in love with the Doctor and the Doctor was in love with her. They already made each other feel good, but she wanted more of her. 

At night they would lie in bed, arms and legs wrapped around each other, kissing deeply, hands under pyjama shirts massaging breasts, soaking wet pyjama pants on each other’s thighs. Yaz would kiss just that spot on the doctor’s neck and she would groan, and Yaz’s hand would reach across the doctor’s stomach, who’s moans grew louder as fingers traced the elastic waste band. “Doctor I want to touch you, feel how slick and wet you are, I bet your clit is throbbing already”

“It is Yaz, throbbing for your touch. I want to run my fingers between your labia, then suck your juice,” she’d demonstrate with her tongue on Yaz’ finger, I want to lick your clit like this.”

Yaz wanted to cross those lines, bring each other to an ecstasy that stayed beyond their reach. What held her back? One morning, while they lay awake in bed, lightly cuddling, the doctor asked as gently as possible, making clear she would wait for whatever it took, but knowing the younger women grew frustrated with herself. 

“I don’t exactly know, I want to be with you in every way, soon, but not yet.”

“Yaz, it’s OK, I’m OK, We’re OK. There is no rush. “. Once again the Doctor wrapped Yaz in a bear hug, full of wonder that one so young and full of life and wonder would want to be with her. And honestly, it felt just a bit like orgasm denial, something the bottom in her relished. 

Sometimes the Doctor would get really enthusiastic rubbing her pyjama clad pussy on Yaz’s thigh. When her cheeks started to flush and her breath get irregular, Yaz would squeeze a nipple, or kiss that spot by her ear, but the Doctor’s orgasm still sat just out of reach, not quite enough friction. But she never complained. And Yaz never reached in to finish her off. 

Days stretched into delirious, delicious weeks, and Ryan and Graham started to worry. One evening, after successfully forcing a dozen weeping angels to stare at each other for all of time, they had hit a karaoke bar on Venus orbiter 2 and the Doctor and Yaz did a passable singing duet with really graphic actions to Paradise by the Dashboard Light . Back in the Tardis, once Yaz and the Doctor headed to bed, Graham raised the question that had been plaguing them both. 

“Do you suppose maybe Yaz never got over that spore?”, I mean, could there be something actually wrong with one or both of them?”

“Yeah Graham, I don’t really know, and I don’t know who we can ask. It’s like we need some kind of Doctor for the Doctor. 

There was a knock on the Tardis door. Graham curiously went down to open it. 

Hair. A woman with a massively curly head of hair was on the other side of the door, and another blue police box parked near the karaoke bar was behind her. 

“Hello sweetie! Decided to go for the grandad look again?” Graham was confused.

“I don’t know you, I’m Graham, I’ve been travelling . . .”

The Doctor zeroed in on Ryan. “Look at you all baby faced again.” 

“Um, I’m Ryan, and who would you be?”

“So, pulling out her psychic paper, why are you two looking for a Doctor for my husband? I’m a Doctor in the Doctor, Professor River Song at your service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So River is here. Comments feed the author and lead to more story. Maybe she can help them sort this.


	11. Doctor Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this Yaz? There’s always a pretty young girl on board, perhaps I should go meet her. Maybe she’ll tell me what’s wrong with my husband that the Tardis called my psychic paper. “

Graham and Ryan sputtered for a moment, not sure where to start as the strange woman made herself at home. As she glid around the console, Ryan tried to tell her she shouldn’t be doing that, but Graham held him back. 

The older man stepped up. “So you’re married to the Doctor?” 

“Oh yes dear,” looking Graham up and down suggestively, “But don’t worry, we’re not exclusive”. 

“Good to know” Graham stated, stepping back warily. 

“Yeah, But does Yaz know that?” Ryan was feeling protective of his buddy. 

“Who is this Yaz? There’s always a pretty young girl on board, perhaps I should go meet her. Maybe she’ll tell me what’s wrong with my husband that the Tardis called my psychic paper. “

“Ummm. about that husband part . . .” Graham tried to interject, But Ryan kept going.

“Dr. Song, well, all three of us, Graham, me and Yaz got hit by this Spore when we went for Pizza on Gimel II. We came back half delirious, fevered and no pizza.”

River was listening, looking bemused at the Gimel reference, nodding them to go on, relishing in the awkwardness she knew to be coming next. 

Ryan continued “When we got back, the doctor sent us all off to. . .” Ryan was looking for words, not wanting to offend this strange woman.   
“Toss one off” River smiled indulgently. “And you boys were happy to comply, unlike my husband the last time he was there, no wonder he stayed in the Tardis”. 

Graham found his voice “but Yaz didn’t rejoin us. The Doctor went off to find her, was gone a right long time. Came back lookin’ pretty messed up, dropped us both off for a couple of days, and ‘em two headed out to the Lake District. Ever since we got back, well, Dr. Song, I’m sorry to say they’ve been . . .”

Graham looked to Ryan for words. “I’m sorry Miss, um Doctor, Shaggin like rabbits”. 

“Professor.” River grinned. “Bless. Let me go check in on the happy couple, see if they’re OK.” River started heading straight for the Doctor’s room. 

“Ummm wait, Yasmin is our friend”. Graham started. “I don’t know if she knows about you, ah, please, umm . .” 

“I am the soul of discretion.” River winked. 

“Also, she’s maybe not so open, you know being Muslim, to the whole poly thing” Ryan added. 

River stopped and turned on her heal, attention captured, hand unconsciously stroking the gun in her belt. “Yasmin. Where was she born?” 

“Oi! Sheffield, like all of us” Graham said defensively. Something about the sickened look on her face reminded Ryan of something. 

“Hang on Graham. I think I know what she’s getting at, but, no, I don’t think so. I’ve known ‘er practically our whole lives. Her Gran was the first Muslim woman to work in the factory. We met her in the past. Her first husband was a Hindu. Super progressive.”

“What are you two going on about?” Graham asked, eye on River’s hand on her gun. 

“FGM” Ryan cautioned, also watching as River’s fingers loosened. “We learned a bit in Social Studies at school, really messed up, so called cultural practise, no religion condones it”. Ryan shot a glare at River. 

“But what is it “ Graham pressed. 

“Where they cut, sometimes completely off, a woman’s . . .” Ryan tried to gesture. 

River’s hand came off her gun, and the Professor’s voice resumed. “Genitals is the word you’re looking for Ryan, so it is almost impossible for her to experience sex as anything but pain.”

“But that’s not Yaz, eh” Ryan expressed. 

“I don’t think so. If the spore hadn’t resolved, and she proceeded to phase four, she would be feverish and delirious most of the time. Probably no more than ten or fifteen minutes of lucidity after an orgasm , less from injections. 

“Phase Four?” Graham pondered. “So, we ahem, resolved it on our own.”

“That’s phase one. The doctor diagnosed you theee right away. Phase Two requires skin to skin contact during an orgasm. Phase three requires the person administering the skin to skin to also have an orgasm - tricky medical ethics in a lot of places if the patient doesn’t have a friend or lover close at hand.” River was in an academic mode, describing all of this even as Graham and Ryan realized that this is what the Doctor had returned from after treating Yaz. No wonder they had a lot to talk about.

“Phase four is where the first aid wears out. The spores have multiplied, and the treatment becomes exhausting.” River swung her curls. “Even for me. Timed, regimented, two weeks with cat-nuns telling you when your husband needs sex. Going back to prison was a nice break. “. As the men were dumbfounded, River slipped down the hall into the Doctor’s bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I’m. Driving you all nuts. Tell me about it in comments. 
> 
> Also I’m having way too much fun with this.


	12. Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s good to meet you Doctor Song. PC Yasmin Khan, Hallamshire Police”. 
> 
> “Look me up if you dare, Melody Zucker, Leadworth.”

After their intense performance on Venus orbiter, the womencould barely wait to get into the Doctor’s room before swiftly changing into pyjamas. Yaz selected a mix of late 20th century “sex music” on her phone and the Tardis played Eric Carmen’s “Make Me Loose Control”.

The Doctor gulped, she held on to her self control out of love and habit, but she could so easily pull off those pyjamas as Yaz lip synched begging her to. “Take me over the edge, make me loose control” they sang at each other. 

Desperate hands rubbed each other over their thin pyjamas, taking turns kissing up and down each other’s torso, daring themselves to cross their invisible lines. 

Neither one heard the quiet click as River slipped into the room. River watched , silhouetted beside the door until she was one hundred percent confident which of the women was her wife. She recognized that move, she’d taught her that move. “Hello sweetie, I love the upgrade! And you must be Yaz. Always a pleasure to meet anyone who appreciates the Doctor. “River stepped into the middle of the room. 

Yaz seemed momentarily flustered and pulled away to put on a robe as the Doctor headed for River. “And what sort of time is this” the Doctor said trying to catch her breath. 

“Look at you! Absolutely gorgeous, oh and all worked up too. I bet I could get you screaming” River wagged her finger back and forth then sucked on it “in no time. You’re strung tighter than a mercurian violin. 

The Doctor ran her fingers through her hair, willing her throbbing clit to let her concentrate. “Ok, Diary’s. When are we? “. Looking to Yaz, the Doctor continued “we never quite meet in order. I last saw you at Darillium. 

“We’ll I’m there now with the Eyebrows. I needed a night off, after the Jadoon dinner party, if you can call it a party with that many police around. 

Yaz took that moment to reassert herself in the conversation. 

“It’s good to meet you Doctor Song. PC Yasmin Khan, Hallamshire Police”. 

“Look me up if you dare, Melody Zucker, Leadworth. “

“I’ve seen that rap sheet. You don’t fit the description. “ Yaz had grabbed her handcuffs and was toying with them now, playing along. Mel’s Zucker was legendary, she stole a bus once. She was also much younger, and much blacker than the woman in front of her. 

“You can arrest me any time. “ River winked. “But you, you’re as wound up as she is. “

River pulled out a sonic screwdriver, and scanned Yaz. “No sign of the spores. Your boys were worried. But they were also wrong. “

River swirled around the room, proud of the pronouncement she was about to make. “You two aren’t fucking like bunnies, you haven’t done it yet! That’s why you’re both so deliciously hot right now. “

“I’ll have a word with those blokes” the Doctor threw her cost over her plaid pyjama bottoms and headed out the door. 

“What’s going on PC Khan? What are you waiting for? Marriage? Oh I could do your wedding! Ryan would make a gorgeous maid of honour?”

“Nothing like that. You know about the spore? Do you know what happened?”

“Only what your boys do, you needed some help.”

“I don’t know why I’m telling you this, but maybe you can help. We weren’t dating before the spore. She told us all to have orgasms. I didn’t know what she meant. By the time she found me, I was passed out on the floor. She had to teach me, like a, a, medical lesson of how to masturbate. I had no fucking (literally) clue. But it was too late. 

Yaz cried as she told the older woman her story. “It was so cold and clinical. I dreamed of her hugging me, some time, for any reason, and then she had to hold me practically naked, and it was detached, the loneliest I ever felt was after she wanked herself and left me.”

“She’s too honourable for her own good sometimes. She probably should have shagged you senseless. Much kinder.”

With a sip of water from the doctor’s bed stand, (someone’s hope springs eternal River thought)  
Yaz carried on. 

“She made clear that I’m in charge. I set the pace. I just don’t know how. I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Oh, but sweetie, she does. Believe me, she does.” River was earnest. “I taught her everything I know. You take charge. Then, you delegate. “

A light bulb went off in Yaz’s head. Tonight would be the night. She threw her arms around River. “Thank you so much.” Yaz pecked her on the cheek. 

“You’ve got this PC Khan”. River winked and walked out the door. 

The Doctor was heading straight for her. “The Tardis won’t let me find the men!” 

“The Tardis called me here sweetie. They were worried about you two. You’ve got a gorgeous sexy woman in there who is dying to spin your planets, and I just found where I left your viagra.” 

“I wondered where the Tardis got that. You were slipping that in my orange juice.” 

“Gave me some lovely mornings on that long night on Darillium.”

The two kissed in the hallway, with River pulling away. “ she needs you in there now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least one more chapter - and it’s definately nsfw


	13. Engineers hands. NSFW PWP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expect it to get steamy. 
> 
> A genuine smile spread across the Doctor’s face as she felt the wonder of new exploration with her girlfriend. There was nothing hidden,

Yaz took advantage of her moment alone to collect her thoughts. Was she ready to have sex? Yes. With the Doctor? Yes!!! What held her back? Fear of not being good enough, of literally not knowing how to be fully sexual. The Doctor wants her to be in charge, to set the pace, so she was going to take charge, delegate, and ask, no, demand the doctor to teach her. 

When the door opened and the doctor returned alone, Yaz walked confidently to her girlfriend, wrapping her hands around the Doctor’s shoulders as the Doctor’s wrapped around her waist. 

The doctor sensed something different in Yaz’ demeanour and hoped River hadn’t frightened her. 

“Doctor, this making out like fourteen year olds has been fun, waiting to be caught by granddad has been fun, but it’s time for things to change. “

The Doctor’s stomach dropped, a hint of fear at whether Yaz might call it all off after facing the reality of the Doctor’s wife. 

“You’ve put me in charge, and I’ve accept that. “. Yaz held the Doctor’s hands to keep them still. “But now I need something to evolve.” Yaz took a deep breath and found her voice of authority. “Make me come Doctor. Then teach me to make you come. I’m as horny as fuck, and that is all because of you. “ 

A fire came in to the Doctor’s eyes, a flaming excitement, tempered by a will of steel, and a solemn sense of responsibility offset with a glint of impish playfulness. 

“Are you absolutely sure this is what you want? “ 

“Yes” Yaz replies solemnly

The playlist chose that moment to play the intro to “you took the words right out of my mouth” and they both dissolved in giggles acting out the intro.

“On a hot summer night would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?” The Doctor asked along with the song. “Will she offer me her hunger” Yaz substituted. “I bet you say that to all the _girls_

__And as they reached the chorus, a new intensity. Not just words, a promise._ _

And then you took the words right out of my mouth Oh it must have been while you were kissing me You took the words right out of my mouth oh I swear it's true I was just about to say I love you (love you)

They kissed passionately for a minute. 

“Is this because of River?” As the music continued the Doctor got serious again. 

“No, and Yes.” The doctor waited for clarification. “Meeting River, seeing you two interact, watching her interact with us, I think I understand better how you can _love _us both. That word was new, and Yaz watched to see the Doctor’s enthusiastic nod.__

__“Talking to someone else about everything with the spore, how embarrassed I felt, how inexperienced I am helped me realize I can ask you to teach me. I can tell you to fuck me. We are a flat team structure. If I ask you to do something that makes you uncomfortable I expect you to speak up.”_ _

__“Of course”._ _

__“Are you OK with my instructions?” A moment of self doubt for Yaz, instantly erased by an enthusiastic “Yes- let’s get a shift on, or off”_ _

__The Doctor then sat back for a moment, like she was considering how to solve a new problem, how to next tinker with her Tardis._ _

__She walked to her dressing table and picked up a hairbrush._ _

__“I’d like to brush your hair, Yasmin.”_ _

__They sat on the bed, a position momentarily reminiscent of the day with the spore, but Yaz relaxed quickly to the Doctor’s gentle caresses. “Yaz, you are beautiful, and I want to treasure that beauty.”_ _

__The Doctor ran her fingers through the freshly brushed hair and lightly kissed Yaz’ neck, who gasped at the shocking thrill of the gentle touch. Though the blond had touched her in so many ways, these caresses were more gentle, more sensual, and Yaz’ heart raced._ _

__The calloused mechanic’s fingers rubbed her nipple through the thin night shirt material before the Doctor lifted the shirt right off, and followed with her own._ _

__It wasn’t the first time the Doctor had seen Yaz’s naked breasts, but it was the first time she stopped to marvel at them. “So beautiful” she kept murmuring. Yaz’s hands reached out, and the Doctor watched her as she felt and caressed the older woman’s breasts. A genuine smile spread across the Doctor’s face as she felt the wonder of new exploration with her girlfriend. There was nothing hidden, and the wonder of the feel of the weight of another’s breast in your hand delighted Yaz._ _

__The young woman felt cool breeze on her chest, and whimpered as the Doctor’s mouth surrounded her nipple. Harder suction tugged deep within. “You make me feel amazing Doctor”_ _

__When the nipple popped out her mouth, the Doctor replied “I’m just getting’ started”, before switching to the other breast, and letting her fingers resume work on the first. Yaz’s breaths were coming shorter and faster now, she felt the moisture flow from her untouched core, unselfconsciously raising her hips towards the Doctor, moaning lightly._ _

__Cool air hit her nipple again and they were lying facing each other, the Doctor gently stroking the hair by Yaz’ temple. She looked into the doctor’s eyes, seeing arousal, and joy that mirrored her own. “I want to enjoy this moment with you. Right now, so open, so alive.”_ _

__The Doctor tenderly kissed Yaz’ lips for a moment then looked into her eyes again. “I’d like to take your pants off now. “. Yaz’s breath hitched, pulse throbbing through her core._ _

__The doctor lowered Yaz’s plaid pyjama pants slowly, admiring each new inch of skin as she appreciated it for the first time. The smell of her arousal filled the Doctor’s senses and she paused to appreciate it before taking the pants the rest of the way off and tossing her own aside._ _

__Once again they lay face to face on their sides, drinking in the moment._ _

__“Stars you’re beautiful Yaz” the Doctor ran her fingers from Yaz’s collarbone, over her stomach, skipping her pubic mound, over her hips and thighs, feeling the changes in skin texture, and gauging Yaz’ response._ _

__“Doctor, I want you so bad right now” Yaz was almost pleading._ _

__“I know.” The Doctor climbed on top of Yaz, her wet Vulva pressing into Yaz’ thigh, her thigh feeling Yaz’s warmth._ _

__“I feel how wet you are Doctor.” “Hush now, this is for you. I’ll have my turn, don’t you worry.” The Doctor gently moved Yaz’ questing hand away, as they continued to rock gently together, murmuring love and arousal as they kissed._ _

__Honestly the Doctor thought she might come if her lover’s hands even touched her, she was so aroused, but this time was for Yaz, only Yaz. And when she taught her beloved to pleasure her, she wanted her to experience the joy of helping her build, not just setting her off like a school girl who had never been kissed._ _

__The Doctor changed her angle so she wasn’t being stimulated quite as much, then climbed off all together._ _

__Yaz opened her eyes in surprise, and smiled at the Doctor who seemed to be evaluating again her next move. Did she want to watch Yaz’s eyes as she came apart, or taste her orgasm as it happened?_ _

__The beautiful dark eyes won out, and after a few kisses to Yaz’s belly, the Doctor raised her head as her hand finally touched where Yaz needed her most._ _

__The Doctor’s long fingers traced all around Yaz’ labia, gentle touches all evaluating the younger woman’s responses._ _

__There was no rush, no desperation, just slow, deliberate motions, comparing indirect stimulation, gentle caresses of the outer and inner lips, skimming lightly over her entrance with no pressure, moving the outer lips with some pressure, a hand on Yaz’s pubic bone above her clit, providing pressure for the harder working digits of her other hand where one finger moved Yaz’s swollen clit back and forth._ _

__“Oh God that’s it” Yaz cried out, as the Doctor added a second finger to stimulate her whole clit at once. The Doctor applied more pressure to her pubic bone, and moved her fingers faster as she saw Yaz’s orgasm approach._ _

__“Oh Doctor, oh Doctor please, oh I need you, inside, now please ! ! I’m coming ! ! ! Ng ng ng_ _

__The Doctor crooked a finger inside and was rewarded with a flood as Yaz squirted through her orgasm._ _

__The Doctor road it out with her, maintaining the stroke until Yaz collapsed, then cupped her whole mound with the heal of her hand to Yaz’s clit through her outer lips, brought a second orgasm._ _

__They lay in the aftermath of Yaz’s bliss for several minutes, the Doctor ignoring the double pulse she felt in her clit as she stroked Yaz’s sweaty hair out of her face. “Oh my Yaz, you look so happy. And you are so amazingly gorgeous when you climax.”_ _

__“Glad I could be pretty for you”_ _

__“Stars you are more than pretty. “_ _

__Yaz’s hands started to move tentatively across the Doctor’s body. “I’m ready for my lesson now.”_ _

__The Doctor let Yaz’s hands roam over her. When her fingers grazed a sensitive spot on her neck, she moaned, and Yaz kissed her there, and sucked. “Wow, a quick study you are, keep up the good work.”_ _

__“Cheeky monkey”_ _

__Yaz took the doctor’s nipple in her mouth, imitating how the Doctor had brought her to amazing heights playing with her nipples._ _

__They continued kissing and caressing, but Yaz was impatient. She moved her fingers into the Doctor’s pubic hair. “Show me how to touch you”._ _

__Fingers interlaced, the Doctor taught Yaz a pattern and a rhythm, then withdrew her hand to grab the pillow. The Doctor, for once beyond big words, just kept calling “Yaz, oh Yaz, ah, ah, ah, don’t stop._ _

__Please, please faster, harder ah ah, ah RRRRGGHHNNNGGGhHhHh. “ She lay silent for a full minute as Yaz held her in post orgasmic bliss. They kissed, slow and lazy before drifting off to sleep._ _

__***_ _

__River Song, who had been chatting with the lads in the console room when she heard the Doctor’s scream. Ryan and Graham probably did too. River smiled, feeling satisfied herself. “They’ll be fine now. Call me any time” and swirled out of the Tardis and back to the one she brought.__

__***** POSTSCRIPT *****_ _

__“PC Khan, check out last night’s rap sheet. We picked up this woman for indecent exposure and vandalism. She climbed the water tower naked and wrote “Hello Sweeties”. Booked her. She escaped.”_ _

__Yaz looked over, intrigued._ _

__“We ran the prints. Brought up an interesting old file. Mels Zucker.” Officer Wang continued. Zucker was a hardened criminal, never left prints on the scene like that before._ _

__Yaz glances at the two mug shots. And the pictures don’t match. Must be some mistake.” Yaz smirked to herself all day whenever no one was looking. She texted the Doctor a photo. “Your wife says hi”._ _

__fin_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope the smut was worth it.
> 
> I’m thinking of doing another chapter where Yaz comes more into her own as a top. Would there be interest in that?


End file.
